<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarette burns by Lady_Anarchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355325">Cigarette burns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anarchy/pseuds/Lady_Anarchy'>Lady_Anarchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Science Friends (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Burns, Cigarettes, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anarchy/pseuds/Lady_Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Known fact Henry Ford hated cigarettes and people who smoked them. But Edison his closest "friend" offten did. And yet he couldn't stop seeing him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ediford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigarette burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henry Ford hated cigarettes. The stale smell that burned his nose, the smoke that invaded his lungs and stung his eyes. It was a nasty habit he would say. So why indulge a man who smokes? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms stretched over head, nails scratching the top of the redwood table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flatten out and bent over. His breathing hard as his face pressed against the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Large hands held him down, a tight grip on his hips pumping him back and forth. Strong enough to rock the table slightly. It felt good, the passion in all this pain. He reached to hold onto the edge of the table. Bracing himself as the trusting inside him became rougher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moaning out from the pleasure. A hand removed from his hip and tangled in his hair. Gasping as he was yanked back. He felt the kiss on his neck, then the teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sex was always like this. Kiss here, bite there. Slap there, caress here. It was as intoxicating as those damn cigarettes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was closing near the end. The tight sense in the pit of his stomach moved, and he could feel the pulse of cock. His vision goes blurry and just as he comes; pain. On his left hand, a cigarette pressed down on the back side. It wasn't a surprise, because it wasn't the first time he'd been burned by them before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled themselves from Ford's sore ass. Did up their pants and patted him on the head. He was quite waiting for the other to speak. When they finally did, it was just "You can stand up now Henry. That's all for today. Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Moving slowly up right, he could feel the sperm leak from inside. Picking up his pants he catches a glimpse of his hand. Looking over the burn no bigger than a dime, he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a weight push into his back, and he leaned back into it. They held onto him an arm around his waist, with a hand holding  on to his burnt hand. They brought it to their lips softly blowing cool air to it before placing a kiss on the red spot. "It'll heal. They always do."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>